Thunder and Zephyrs
by american.heart17
Summary: SouxRit Pairing


Thunder and Zephyrs 14:00 June 11

"When I think of stars, I think of them as far away street lamps, the old fashioned type that uses flames instead of light bulbs. Light bulbs are too artificial, both literally and figuratively, for me to compare something as precious as a star to such a piece of monstrosity. When a star twinkles, it's like a flame flickering. A falling star or shooting star is a flame being taken out of its lamp. When it winks, it's sharing a secret, saying 'I'm not really a star, I'm just a distant flame.'." -Waunlluest Charleston Llanfynydd

I waited by the window, cell phone in hand and violet soft eyes gazing at the sky. Another dark night alone with not a sound, like someone turned on the mute button and you can't find the remote.

The silence was too much to bare, yet it was all over the place.

Today I woke up to a brilliant wave of zephyrs coming from the balcony, feeling like the fluttering touch of butterflies, yet there was no one at the door.

While getting ready for school, the faint smell of vanilla and lavender filled the room, yet I had done nothing out of my routine to create such an exquisite scent.

While eating breakfast, the taste of honey danced on my tongue, though I was eating cereal.

At school, I felt like someone kept staring at me. Yet when I looked out the window, there was no one waiting for me.

Now here I am, waiting for _him_, and he has yet to come. You would think some one as brilliant as him would realize what day it is today, but I guess he must be busy.

Maybe it wasn't _him_ who left the balcony door open. I probably forgot about it when I took my bath last night.

Maybe the smell of vanilla and lavender was just my imagination. Besides, how do I know if he really smells like that.

Maybe mom placed some honey in cereal. It was mom that fixed my breakfast anyway.

Maybe it wasn't_ him_ who kept staring at me in school. It was probably Yuiko glancing to see what page we were on in class. Yeah, that had to be it.

Besides, Soubi's probably busy with some art project. Or maybe he's eating dinner with Kio because of all the times he had to ditch him because of _me_. Yeah, that's probably it.

So why is it that all of my thoughts are filled with _probably_'s and _maybe_'s?

_**Crash!**_

"Eep!" I said as I dived under the bed, the thunder booming loudly outside.

Well, there goes Soubi ever coming . . .

After many games of animal cracker poker with myself (and a stuffed purple teddy bear Soubi gave me) and many text messages from Yuiko about her date with Yayoi (no surprise there), I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Outside, the rain continued to poor down, pounding loudly outside like a blaring stereo. But yet, no matter what I did, there was always an ominous pause of silence between everything I did. Like there was something missing that was suppose to fill the void. Besides Soubi, it was really hard to try to figure out anything. Basically all I could do was hide in my bed sheets and shiver like mad until the thunder stopped.

_**Crash!**_

_I hope this storm ends soon!_

"Ritsuka?"

Jumping out of bed, still in my clothes from school, was Soubi, dripping wet, thunder and zephyrs in the background.

"Soubi! I thought you weren't coming!' I exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him as hard as I could.

"Of course I was coming! How could I miss our second anniversary?"

That's when I got caught off guard.

"You, you remembered?"

"Of course I did. Why do you think I was so late?"

_**Crash!**_

"Eep!" I yelped, holding onto Soubi tighter.

"Ritsuka, are you okay?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Then why are you shivering?"

"..." I just looked down at Soubi's shoes, which were oddly a pair of black and grey Vans.

"Ritsuka, are you scared of thunder?"

"..." I also noticed that he has on those striped socks that I gave him during Christmas.

"Here, let me close the door okay?" Soubi said, still in Ritsuka's grip, as he danced to the balcony and silently closed the door.

"There, much better!"

All I could do was look down at the floor, watching water droplets fall to the floor, making puddles in my room.

"I'll go get you a towel." I said, running to the bathroom and retrieving a purple towel and a pair of pajamas that he left here the other day. But before I left, I checked my appearance, making sure I looked good before going back into my room.

"Thanks." he said, my heart beating faster and faster with every second passing.

"I saw Kouya and Yamato today at the university." Soubi said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." I said, still shivering, but only slightly.

"Yeah, they said to tell you hi. I would have guessed that they would have moved out of town by now. Maybe even out of Japan. I guess they don't see a reason to do that. What do you think?"

"Maybe they're just comfortable staying here." I muttered. Still clutching onto Soubi like a doll, they stood in silence more endless minutes.

"You should go to sleep you know." Soubi suggested after a while.

"Could you wait at least. You know, until the storm goes away?" I asked, staying in my position.

"Sure. Go get changed okay?"

"Okay." I went into the bathroom, getting dressed in my pajama set. Before I entered into my bedroom, I heard Soubi talking to someone on his cell phone.

"... Listen Kio, I'm sorry but I'm staying with Ritsuka."

Silence.

"I don't care about the project. As far as I'm concerned, I finished my share of work. In fact, I finished more than my fair share of work. Good night!"

_Click._

Before I could dodge behind the corner, Soubi glared over at me, then softened his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Ritsuka. Are you ready for bed?"

"Mmhmm." I said, launching myself under the covers quietly.

_**Crash.**_

"It's going to be okay Ritsuka, don't worry." Soubi whispered, wrapping his spidery arms around my waist, his grip firm and warm. I snuggled deep into his chest, my worries easing away.

Fears forgotten, both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
